the world behind you
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: PG13 bin à cause de pensez suicidaire oui encore je le sais' sous le style de poésie surtout bcp de blabla de ma part mais la fic est full bonne c une de mes préféré je vous en pris lisez la yaoi comme d'hab je devrais m devoir le dire c jsute sa


Somilia: yo! (pas énergique)…sa vous es-tu déjà arriver d'avoir l'impression d'être trop? Que le monde entier se retournait contre vous? Que dans ces moments vous souhaiteriez que la terre entière explose6 de tuer certaine personnes? Que sa ressemble au début à un gâteau pis après qu'on y mette trop de crémage? Une goutte qui fait déborder le vase? Dans ces moments je vous le demande franchement que faite vous? Moi dans ces moments j'écris des meurtres ou des histoires tristes. Dans mes histoires se reflète souvent mes propres sentiments. Celle-ci je la commence frustré mais en fin de compte je vais la finir avec le cœur moins gros, car en faisant sa sa me console et sa m'aide à passer au travers. Donc en fin de compte faut mieux essayer de se trouver une porte de sorti autre que le suicide les drogues ou je ne sais trop quels autre trucs étranges comme sa le vase s'agrandit…je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien mais on ne fait rien que l'on va regretter par après…et aussi sa nous empêche d'avoir des embrouille avec notre nous même. Il ne faut jamais oublié que quoi qu'il arrive il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour nous et qui nous aidera à passer au travers des moments difficile car après il y a toujours les facile qui arrive par après. Moi quelques fois je ne trouve personnes pour me consoler ou bien pour m'aider mais dans ce temps là je me rappelle les bons moment et je dessine et j'écris ou bien je lis. Si ils y a des gens dans mon cas bien vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour vous aidez à résoudre vous problèmes j'aime bien aider les gens j'aime pas voir des gens dépressif ou qui ne savent plus quoi faire car il ont un poids trop lourd à porter quelques fois il vaut mieux en parler!  
  
Jenfia: Soso est-ce que sa va toi?  
  
Somilia: Ouais sa d'l'air  
  
Jenfia: t'es sur car je t'ai jamais vu comme sa?!  
  
*Jenfia attaque Somilia de gros câlins!*  
  
Somilia: =) maintenant sa va mieux! Allez on commence!  


**__**

² THE WORLD BEHIND YOU² 

(traduction: le monde derrière toi)

  
  
  
  
  
**.-. Malgré toi tout le monde te délaisse  
Seul et unique dans ce monde.   
  
-**C'est comme si je l'étais!!!!**  
  
.-.Un monde entier se referme.   
Un monde entier se brise.   
  
-**Pourquoi le mien?!**  
  
.-.Tant de questions qui n'auront de réponses.  
Alors pourquoi en poser?  
  
-**Comme si je le savais?!**  
  
**_/ Il se prend la tête/_**  
  
-**Arrête!!!**  
  
.-.Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard?  
  
-**Tu me détruis….**  
  
.-.Ce n'est pas moi qui te détruis!  
Regarde!  
  
-**…**  
  
.-.ouvre les yeux!!!!!!!  
  
**_/Il ouvre les yeux/_**  
  
.-. Tu vois maintenant?  
C'est toi même qui le fait…  
  
-**Mais…**  
  
.-.Mais quoi?  
Que tiens-tu là mon doux?  
  
**_/Il referme les yeux/_**  
  
.-.Couteau à la main  
Tu pense faire quoi  
En finir avec toi  
Et qu'un jour nouveau s'ouvre demain  
  
-**Tais toi!**  
  
.-.Mais regarde  
Est-ce que par mégarde  
Tu n'aurais pas le courage  
De planter en toi cette dague  
Je me rie de toi  
Car trop lourde est ta croix  
Tu n'accepte pas tes erreurs  
Alors ton courage montre leur  
Tues toi et finis-en  
Montre leur ton empalement!  
  
-**Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter?**  
  
**_/Ses yeux sont encore fermés/_**  
  
.-. Huf Tu attends quoi?  
Qu'une main vienne à toi?  
Qu'il te délivre de ton sort?  
Pour qu'il fasse de toi son trésor?  
Jamais il ne le fera  
Pourquoi l'attendre? Hahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
**-Tais toi!!! Tes parole ne sont que poison à mes oreilles!**  
  
.-.Que de sornettes  
Qui sortent d'une bouche muette!  
Tu attends quoi?  
Qu'il te sorte de ton chemin étroit?  
Tu me fais rire de plus bel  
Sous l'ombre de ta chandelle  
passeras-tu à l'action?  
Sur ma langue brûle cette question!  
  
-**Langue de vipère va! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! …cet acte…  
  
_/Ses yeux sont toujours fermés/_  
**  
.-.Cet acte… qu'est-ce qu'il a?   
Tu ne le feras pas?  
Tu me déçois!  
Sur sa tu t'assoie?  
Ton courage défailli  
Ta volonté s'assoupit  
  
-**Non! Cet acte, celui que tu désire tant….bien le voilà!  
  
_/La dague se rapproche et s'apprête à transpercé sa peau douce. Maintenant u sang se déverse et se répand sur le plancher/  
_**  
_-Rei?_**  
  
**-**Cette voix qui m'est familière…mais à qui appartient-elle déjà…?**  
  
.-.De toi s'approche une ombre**

Qui s'approche de la pénombre

De ton âme

Cette personne infâme

À qui tu a ouvert ton cœur

Et pour qui tu te meure

En reconsidérant la chose

À cause de lui tu ose

Ouvrir tes yeux

Pour y découvrir ton dieu

Lui, devant toi en sanglot,

Serait-il ton héro?

Dans ses bras il te prend

Pour te ramener majestueusement

Dans ce 'monde' derrière toi

Il te ramène sous son toit

Car pour lui aussi tu es tout

En fin de compte il te l'avoue

Son amour pour toi garder

Dans le fond de son cœur mal-aimé

Il ne pouvait pas te le dire avant

Mais il le regrette maintenant

Ouvre tes yeux mon doux

Pour voir cette passion entre vous

  
_/Il ouvre enfin les yeux pour y découvrir…/_**  
  
-**Kai…?!**  
  
**_/Kai ouvre les yeux à son tour pour son ange si fragile./_**  
  
-_Rei! Enfin j'avais tellement peur! _  
  
.-.Pour mettre à cette histoire un scellé**

Ils se sont embrasser  
Pour ne jamais se délaisser  
De leur amour passionné  
  
  
  
Somilia: alors comment avez-vous trouvé?  
  
Jenfia: moi je trouve que tu t'es surpassé!  
  
Kynia: moi aussi mais je me demande si tu va bien?  
  
Somilia: moui je vais bien!…euh juste une petite précision comme sa '.-.' étais pas si méchante après tout…bon je sais vous ne l'avez sûrement pas vu sur le même point de vue que moi mais c'est pas grave!….-__-' bon et aussi que '.-.' était en réalité la conscience de Rei!!!!!!!!! Vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein?  
  
Jenfia- ouais j'imagine qu'elle devait être fine…bof c pas sa que j'ai pensé!  
  
Somilia: elle est comme toi!  
  
Jenfia: comment ça?! Je ferais jamais sa à une de vous moi!!!!!!!!! Je suis méchante mais pas à se point là!!!!!!!!=(  
  
Somilia: qui aime bien châtie bien, non?  
  
Jenfia: oh ok tu veux que je te châtie? Parfait!  
  
Somilia: c'est pas sa que je voulait dire!!!! ='l  
  
* Jenfia attak soso de big hugs*  
  
Somilia: J'espère que cette histoire vous a ouvert les yeux….sinon faite le maintenant!  
  
Jenfia: on a tous une mauvaise parti en soit…qui elle aussi ne demande que d'être aimé. Elle est là pour vous aidé, vous menez vers le droit chemin, tandis que quelques autre fois elle est là pour essayer de nous anéantir, si c'est elle qui se retrouve à dominer bin donner lui de l'amour car avec cela elle n'aura plus sa raison d'être…si vous apprenez à vous aimé surtout! Elle partira et ne sera que de mauvais souvenirs.   
  
Somilia: est-ce que sa veut dire que si on te donne trop d'amour à toi tu va partir? ( air apeuré)  
  
Jenfia: non pas moi car j'y suis et j'y reste… mais en passant moi je ne veut pas la destruction d'aucune de nous! Je tien à te le rappeler!!!!  
  
Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia: sayonara et à la prochaine!  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S.  
  
Somilia: est-ce que sa vus tape sur le système les morales comme sa? S.v.p. j'aimerais bien savoir…pis aussi est-ce qu'à cause de sa on croit que je suis une vieille mémé ratatiner! ( j'ai peur de la réponse!!!)

****

  
Jenfia: c'est vrai que tu donne souvent des conseils dans tes 'stories'!!! lol  
  
Somilia: O.o :'( trop vilaine!!!! ….attendez une secondes….JENFIA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenfia: quoi encore je suis pas sourde tu le savais?!  
  
Somilia: c'est la première morale que je donne!!!!!!! Je te hais pis je retourne dans ma période noir!  
  
Jenfia: bon allez ne vous inquiété pas pour elle aime bien attiré l'attention sur elle ( et comme sa sa me donne des périodes de répit car comme sa bin elle me parle pas quand elle déprime...chouette, non?!) bon je suis méchante je le sais mais c pas grave bon au revoir et à la prochaine


End file.
